


Floofy

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, so so so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floofy

"Carmilla, what's that noise?" Laura stands by the door of the bathroom, listening closely with Danny by her side.

"Nothing, go away," came the sharp reply, which was followed by a soft whining noise.

"Carmilla Karnstein, what are you doing in there?" When Danny got that tone to her voice, everyone knew that she meant business, even the useless lesbian vampire that had been camped out in the dorm bathroom for the past half hour.

" _Nothing._ "

A sudden bark pierced the air, followed by noises of Carmilla scrambling around in the bathroom.

"Carmilla, do you have a dog in there?" Laura asked, her suspicion already confirmed by the noises inside.

"Um. No."

"You know having dogs is against campus policy, right dead girl?"

The door opened a crack, and Carmilla peeked out, a fuzzy black puppy sitting on her lap where she sat on the toilet.

"I'm a vampire," she said, and the others just stopped and stared at her. "You're not the boss of me."

Laura sighed. "Fine. Just come out into the room, and we won't tell Perry on you. Stop hiding in the bathroom like a 5 year old."

Carmilla came out of the bathroom, puppy in tow, eyeing the girls suspiciously. When she was finally convinced that they weren't in fact going to rat on her, she grinned. "Her name is Floofy."

* * *

Footsteps were heard approaching the door, and the girls froze where they sat on Laura's bed, playing with the little dog. The little dog whose distinctive noises gave them away, even as they tried to silence it.

"Shhhhhh, Floofs, don't be like that," Laura whispered, picking up the puppy and curling it to her chest.

The girls silently made a plan through facial expressions and gestures, all of them jumping into action at once. Laura sped toward the dresser, the dog still in her arms as she hopped inside, hiding behind the mess of hanging clothing.

"Is that a canine I hear?"

Danny was at the door to greet the approaching Don, while Carmilla returned to her normal position, lounging on her bed.

"What do you mean, Perry?" Danny asked, pulling off an innocent aura remarkably well.

"Where's Laura?" Perry asked, her eyes narrowing as she peered into the room.

Danny's confident look faltered. "Laura? Hmmm, I don't know? I actually came in here looking for her... hey!"

Perry had just pushed past her into the room when the telltale bark came from the dresser, and the game was up.

The three girls sat on the bed looking shell shocked as their floor don carried away the precious little puppy, leaving them all alone.

* * *

"Perry?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't having a dog on campus against the rules?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because there's a dog sitting on your lap."

"That's because I confiscated it, LaFontaine. I couldn't let people get away with this blatant disregard for the rules."

"Perr?"

"Yes?"

"You confiscated that dog a week ago."


End file.
